House of Hades Predictions
by PHAKS
Summary: This is just like the title says. I will update as I come up with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, I have skimmed the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books. I was looking for unfulfilled curses or any other foreshadowing Rick Riordan may have left. I have read his blog, searched Amazon books, and googled practically everything I could think of relating to HoH. This is what I have found:

1) In TLT, the oracle says _You will fail to save what matters most in the end. _Percy thinks this was his mom, however, he also feels uneasy. What does the oracle mean by "in the end?" In the end of the book? Series? What about failing to save Annabeth in the end of HoH? I don't actually think this is true. Rick Riordan knows that if he kills Annabeth or Percy, he will have and angry mob of fans at his house. However, it is still possible.

2) Grover will come! Rick Riordan says on his blog that we will see Grover a little bit.

3) We might see the Titans, or at least Kronos. Remember that he is in Tartarus. However, he is also in a million pieces.

4) Obviously, we will see just about every major monster that exists. I mean, this is Tartarus we are talking about! I am hoping to see Typhon. I read in the book, Greek Gods and Heroes (Which inspired Rick Riordan) about Typhon. He is the worst monster there is, basically.

These are the best predictions I have so far. I will update when I have more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Guest and TheShadow207 for reviewing! I love reviews!**

More ideas:

1) This idea was actual in my reviews, but I thought I would add to it. In the Sea of Monsters, Annabeth promised Chiron that she will protect Percy. "An oath to keep with a final breath." I hope I am wrong about this...

2) Also about "An oath to keep with a final breath." Nico promised Percy at the end of MoA that he will lead the other five while he and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Therefore, Nico may also die.

3) A way Percy and Annabeth can both survive (My friend came up with this one): Percy might push Annabeth through the Doors of Death just before they close them. Then, Percy will find the winged sandals Luke gave him in TLT and fly out.

****** Tomorrow the cover art for HoH comes out so I will try to update. I also have exams, so I may not be able** **to...******

**Please review if you have any suggestions or comments. I am not sure if the winged sandals ****_are_**** in Tartarus, so if I am wrong about that or anything else, feel free to correct me!**


	3. Ideas from the COVER

**The cove of HoH came out today. Just an aside, last night I was considering waking up at one AM (I live in Eastern time, Rick Riodan lives in Central time) just to see the cover. I am so glad I didn't, it wasn't revealed until nine am this morning!**

**Thanks to 100percenthorseMAD for reviewing!**

Here is the link ( won't let me copy-paste the actual pic) for those of you who haven't seen it:

2013/05/31/house-of-hades-cover-rick-riordan/

So from this I can tell the following:

1) Percy and Annabeth at least make it almost to the doors of death. Something could attack and kill them five seconds from when this image takes place, but I seriously doubt that.

2) Annabeth will be ingured in her right leg, it looks like. Percy probably won't be hurt that badly since he can support her. It also looks like she may have slipped, and Percy is catching her.

3) I can't tell what the white it on the bottom. This is a far-out, complete guess, but maybe since they are not dead, they have been in the underworld too long. Now they are deteriorating? The white stuff looks like that could be what is happening, like in movies.

4) There is lava in Tartarus!

5) They don't meet anybody willing to help them since they are alone. I read on fanfic when they met Adromeda in Tartarus. Maybe they do, but she must not care that much, since they are currently alone.

6) I was not expecting the Doors of Death to be literal doors. I thought that they would be openings requiring magic to close. Therefore, this prediction is irrelevant now, but I may as well tell you. I thought that since (SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ KANE CHRONICLES) Kane Chronicles didn't end with Chaos 100% defeated that Carter and Sadie might somehow help (since they are magicians. I don't think water can close doors)

7) This is another prediction from reviews. Maybe Percy and Annabeth can go to the mortal side, close the doors from there, and then Nico could shadow-travel in and out of Tartarus.

8) This book is called the House of Hades. Therefore, they probably close the doors in this book. There is still one more book; however. In that book , they will probably defeat Gaea's armies.

9) One fanfic scared me a lot: Percy and Annabeth broke up. The summary talked about how teenage couples never last. I know Rick Riordan doesn't read fanfics, and I don't have a twitter, but PLEASE DON'T MAKE THEM BREAK UP! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT, EVEN ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! I probably jinxed it.

**Ideas? Comments? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but if you want them, PLEASE REVIEW. I already have one from deathnoteuser07. I would like two more please!**


	5. Thank me for it by reviewing!

**I was feeling nice, so here are some more ideas. I am not mean like Rick Riordan, making us wait a year and 6 days! (Speaking of which, 129 days as of today, June 1) However, I do want a good story, and this is how I cope. **

**Sorry it's short!**

So I saw the UK HOH cover...

1) Tartarus is also a god. I see a large armed figure on this cover (I think the same link from ch 3 or jsut google it) So they face either Tartarus, Kronos, or Phorcys. Where do I get Phorcys?

wiki/The_House_of_Hades

Scroll down to the bottom...

2) I read somewhere (and this could have been a fanfic, I can't remember) that Luke achieved Elysium and wanted to try for Isle of the Blest, so he might be reborn. Or maybe he was just so awful that he is in Tartarus waiting to avenge his death? Kind of a bad prediction, I know, but I wanted to give you more than one.

**I gave you a lot of predictions in chapter 3, and now I am out of them. **

*****JUNE 18 IS WHEN SON OF SOBEK COMES OUT ON EBOOK. IT ALSO HAS HOH PREVIEW. EXPECT UPDATES THEN.*****

**I will will not release other ideas until I receive the following:**

**-2 reviews**

**-1 follow/favorite**

**I am not that nice!**

**And if you have ideas... **

**You guessed it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks to 100percenthorseMAD, deathnoteuser07, and kingawesome. I really love getting reviews... They make me so happy.**

**Sorry, I still haven't come up with many ideas, but I have been posting daily, so be happy. 8D**

1) I came up with this late last night, so it may not make the most sense. Percy's fatal flaw is saving his friends. Well, Tartarus is deadly. And Annabeth isn't just a friend. I am most likely wrong on this. Rick Riordan probably knows that if he kills of PERCY, then he will have an angry mob of fans at his house, forcing him to rewrite the book. This is still a minor possibility.

2) Percy is awesome. He killed A LOT of monsters. Where are those monsters (THAT HE KILLED)? In Tartarus. Where is Percy? In Tartarus! Something tells me these monsters will want revenge.

3) This contradicts a lot of my predictions. Gaea doesn't want Percy and Annabeth to die. Well, let me rephase that. She doesn't want them to die _yet_. She wants their blood for sacrafices to raise her. She won't let the monsters/Titans kill them until/if she is finished with their blood.

**Poll: Do you think Gaea will rise and why or why not? Whatever the majority is buy next Saturday (I am very busy this week with graduation and parties and exams) I will use in my update. Also by then I should have a lot of ideas. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF AN ANSWER TO THE POLL, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. ANOTHER update! :D

**I know I updated, like, five seconds ago, but I have more predictions and announcements.**

**Announcement: You can also vote in the poll on my profile.**

**Thanks to guest, Emily, and asdfghjkl also for reviewing (I didn't see them in my very disorganized inbox)\**

**Disclaimer: I came up with none of these, it was all in my reviews. SO IF YOU REVIEW I WILL USE YOUR PREDICTIONS. (although I might add or change)**

1) Another oath to keep with a final breath: Percy promised to stand by the Romans. Evil Octavian might take that to far. I don't think that will happen, I mean Percy is in Tartarus and Octavian is somewhere between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood.

2) Rick Riordan will find a crazy, evil way to kill off one or more of the characters in some unexpected way.

3) One review said "They will have to raise Ouranos the same way Kronos was raised to stop Gaea" I did some of my own research. Ouranos is literal sky just like Gaea is literal earth. Greek myth says that they had "fathered" 18 kids. The oldest were giants (Kyklopes and Hekatonkheires). Ouranos locked them in Gaea's stomach. She suffered pain. She persuaded her Titan sons to rebel. Ouranus prophasized the the fall and punishment for the Titans. (them being killed and sent to Tartarus) This was later fufilled my Zeus. Since Gaea sort of forced the Titans to rebel agaist him (their father) and they won, he obviously hates Gaea. This may be a great asset to the 7 demigods.

**That's all for now, folks! I hope you liked the myth. If you have ideas, please review. If it relates to mythology, just tell me the name of the god/titan/monster, and I'll do the research. I don't mind! :D Please answer my poll either on my profile, in reviews, or both! It closes when the next chapter comes out (probably Saturday) Have a great week! **

**R&R!**


	8. AN

**I know today is Friday, not Saturday, but I have a sleepover in a few hours so I will update now.**

**HOLD ON! I can't update. Nobody has answered my poll in reviews or on my profile. It is very hard to update predictions based on a poll with no results. **

**Maybe some of you have forgotten the question: DO YOU THINK THAT GAEA WILL RISE IN THE NEXT TWO BOOKS? WHY OR WHY NOT? **

**I will not be updating until I have several votes in my poll and several reviews. Keep in mind, I also have other ideas (not just about Gaea) that I am holding back until then. The list of ideas will compile quickly. It doesn't take much. I will even accept answers without an explanation (though it will take longer for me to update).**

**Until then, bye!**


	9. RESULTS!

**So many reviews! I am so happy! Thanks to thein273, deathnoteuser07, SuperDragon39, Guest, 100percenthorseMAD, notanauthor (Guest), and candyland7.**

**And my poll shows that Gaea WILL rise. Read more below.**

**Predictions:**

1) Remember Grover's empathy link with Percy? He might feel pain and wonder what is going on. Rick did say we were going to see some of Grover in HOH.

2) The others (not Percy and Annabeth) will face a giant turtle when the Argo II is in the water. I saw the art on facebook. It will be for the inside cover of a special addition HoH, also to be released in October.

3) Gaea will rise. "To storm or fire the world shall fall" World is another word for earth. Gaea is earth. In order for something to fall, it has to rise. It is as simple as that. If HoO is anything like PJO, than she will rise in the last book like Kronos did.

4) If Gaea is going to rise, then the last book will probably be an epic battle. This leads to two possible conclusions: The Doors of Death will be closed in the HoH. I read the definition of House of Hades in the back of MoA, and it says that it is the mortal side of the Doors of Death. OR In the last book, while some of the 7 demigods fight Gaea and her armies, the others will close the Doors of Death. The former is certainly possible, but the latter is more dramatic. If I know Rick's books, he love drama.

5) Some people are concerned on how Percy and Annabeth will escape Tartarus. At the end of MoA, Nico was telling Percy about how he barely survived Tartarus. But he did escape. We don't know how. Maybe he also used the Doors of Death, maybe he shadow traveled, or maybe there is another way out. And also, Nico barely survived. He has had ways less training then Percy and Annabeth. Without any training at all, Percy killed the minotaur. He destroyed Kronos fairly easily. Percy is now 16(I think). That is 4 years' worth of training to prepare. Surviving Tartarus shouldn't be a piece of cake, but he and Annabeth can do it.

**So that's all for now! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to m, Cupcake girl282, candyland7, ValeriaDaughterofApollo, bella 14, Purplemania, **

1) So I looked up the definitions of Doors of Death and House of Hades in the back of MoA. I underlined some things you should note "House of Hades: An underground temple in Epirus, Greece dedicated to the Hades and Persephone, sometimes called a necromantion. or "oracle of death." Ancient believed it marked one entrance to the Underworld, and pilgrims would go there to commune with the dead." Did the House of Hades move west with Mount Olympus? Epirus is approximately 136 miles west of Mount Olympus. From New York, that will get you near Pittsburgh. "Doors of Death: A well-hidden passageway that when open allows souls to travel from the Underworld to world of mortals" So the Doors of Death aren't really doors. They are passageways, probably filled with monsters. It is also well hidden. And heavily guarded. 608 pages is starting to sound short with so much that can happen.

**Sorry this was so late, but I ran out of predictions until last night. Remember to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a short one! Please review!**

Rick's tweet: "Happy Kalends of August, month of Augustus; also the Feast of Spes, goddess of hope, and a rather important date in Gaea's plans . . ." (August 1)

So Gaea has something important planned for that day. Maybe her rising?

**Does anybody know the date that MoA left off on? Also what do you think Gaea has planned and what will the title of the 5th book be? Review please!**


	12. Sorry to Say

**This prediction is the most grave and important yet. Please tell me what you think and if anything is off on it. I really hope something is.**

**Disclaimer: I actually have no idea who thought of this. I found it on Google and decided to share it.**

"When Orpheus' wife, Eurydice, was killed by the bite of a serpent, he went down to the underworld to bring her back. His songs were so beautiful that Hades finally agreed to allow Eurydice to return to the world of the living. However, Orpheus had to meet one condition: he must not look back as he was conducting her to the surface. Just before the pair reached the upper world, Orpheus looked back, and Eurydice slipped back into the netherworld once again" -Encyclopedia Mythica

Look on the cover of _The House of Hades_. What is Percy doing? Looking back. And there is white stuff on the bottom. Could that be Annabeth slipping into the netherworld.

There is a chance I'm wrong. In the last chapter, I said that it might not be Percy. There is the wrong sword and eye color. But what if the cover artist isn't very good? What if the shadow in Tartarus cause Percy's eyes to look that way. What if that is the way Rick pictures Riptide?

But I'm not Rick. I have no idea if that is right. Maybe Percy was looking back by chance. But I don't think so. Rick is writing a book about Greek myth from Percy's POV. Everything on the cover should mean something.

I can conclude that Percy is following Orpheus' mistake. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

1) (more news then a prediction) We find out Annabeth's bday in HoH!

2) (SoM movie spoiler) When Kronos is dying there is a bunch of whitish blue stuff as he dissipates into the coffin. Just like in the cover of HoH! Coincidence? I think not. The cover was released right about the time they probably finished the filming. (This is further evidence to my last prediction. It is kind of a stretch, but I wanted to give you more than news.) Also Luke said (only in the movie) that he had to crawl through the depths of Tartarus to find Kronos and the coffin. If Luke can survive the monsters in Tartarus, then so can Percy and Annabeth. Of course, he had no real enemies there.

**Review!**


	14. Sorry- Sidenote

4,000 views! Yay!

Sorry to everyone who thought this would be a real chapter. I am kind of out of ideas. Also, I recently had a rude review. It's okay if you don't like my ideas. You can even tell me so. Just don't curse at me. Thanks!

On that note, 31 days until the House of Hades comes out! I am soooo excited. I am going to the allergist that day, then straight to B&N just before it opens.

What other books/movies/TV shows are you waiting for? I am waiting for United We Spy to come out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! My brother just finished MoA and he told me something really interesting:**

"To storm or fire the world shall fall" He thinks that the world means Gaea! So Leo or Jason will probably kill her (And there is slight chance fire refers to Frank).

And also, have you seen on youtube the troll reading a random page of HoH? Im not sure if it is real or not, but it is Rick's voice.

**AND THE WAIT IS ONLY 17 DAYS! I AM SO EXCITED! **

**Please review!**

**And have any of you read United We Spy? It came out this week and it was soooo good!**


	16. GOODBYE!

**Hi everyone! This will be my last update, considering that The House of Hades comes out tomorrow in USA, Brazil, some places in Thailand, and I'm not sure where else. **

**I just wanted to say goodbye to you all. Thanks to all who followed, favorited, or reviewed. How long have you been waiting since you finished MoA? I have waited 358 days. **

**If HoH does not come out tomorrow for you, I will not post any spoilers. PM me only if you want to know the title of the next book.**

**And when I finish HoH, I will start some predictions for the next HoO book. In the mean time, feel free to check out my other fanfics for Gallagher Girls, Heist Society, and The Unwanteds**

**I guess this is goodbye (for now! You can never escape me!)**


End file.
